


3rd Year Slump

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, casual hookup, making out in the club room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Hinata and Tsukishima haven't spent much of their high school lives paying attention to each other, but in their third year, it's now or never.





	3rd Year Slump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2107, Fan Soundtrack Bonus Round. 
> 
> Tsukishima maybe has a captain kink, and nobody is ever getting a broom in that closet. Also I wonder if anybody has ever written Tsukishima/Kenma.

Their first year at training camp they barely pay any attention to each other; Hinata is so focused on Kageyama, on learning to see the ball and to fight his own mid-air battles, while Tsukishima's time is entirely monopolized by Kuroo and Bokuto. The second summer they both show up to Gym 3 for free practice without thinking, and then stand awkwardly in the doorway, shoulder to shoulder, while the realizeation sinks in that neither of them will be there.

"It's still strange without them, isn't it?" Akaashi asks behind them, his smile small and strange when Hinata and Tsukishima turn to look. "I've gotten used to practices without Bokuto, but somehow I still expected to find them here."

Hinata shakes it off first. "Whatever! We can still practice, right? Akaashi-kun, you'll toss to me, right? And maybe some other guys will show up!"

"Block for us, Tsukishima-kun?" Akaashi asks, and Tsukishima heaves a put-upon sigh that's entirely for show. And a few more guys do show up, Lev after a bit and a Nekoma second year Tsukishima's never noticed before. On the second night, two of Karusuno's first years come to beg for help, and Akaashi brings along a Fukurodani first year who is so shy they can barely hear his name. Akaashi pushes him towards the Karasuno first years like he's arranging a playdate and by the next afternoon they're spitting watermelon seeds on each other with Hinata and Lev in their midst, beaming like proud parents.

It takes until the third year for there to be no distractions in between them anymore. Tsukishima is Vice Captain and Hinata is the ace, and even though Tsukishima is a little taller, Hinata is too, so it all evened out in the end. They've learned to communicate in quick glances and silent glares across the court, but unfortunately it extends to more than just setting up blocks and synchronized attacks.

_I see you_ , Hinata's eyes say when he catches Tsukishima's glance across practice. Hinata's in the middle of a group of underclassman and Tsukishima is watching from the edges. Hinata's face says _I know you're there._

"We're going to try the new attack," Yamaguchi says in the huddle, and Tsukishima's eyes meet with Hinata's across the circle. He gives Hinata a slow blink to say _I've got this_ and Hinata's tiny nod answers _I'm leaving it to you._

"Can you help me with this, _pleeeeeease,_ " Hinata grovels standing next to Tsukishima's desk at lunch, holding out his English homework. Tsukishima grumbles for him to get lost, go interrupt the volleyball team's power captain/manager couple's lunch for this crap, but his face is betraying the yes even as he reaches one long arm out to grab the chair at the next desk over. Halfway through Tsukishima's explanation, Hinata mutters a thank you at his eraser-worn paper, and Tsukishima tells him to shut up while he's already pointing at Hinata's next mistake.

They're sitting on the steps of the gym, tying the laces of their outdoor sneakers, the only time their faces are within half a meter of each other, when Hinata leans across the space between them and kisses Tsukishima firmly. Everything slows down to a full stop — Hinata's body so warm where it's leaning into Tsukishima's, the whine of cicadas, Yamaguchi hollering at the first years inside the gym still — and then speeds up as Tsukishima's cheeks bloom pink and his heart races like he's in the last kilometer of his run. Tsukishima thinks, incongruously, of the first time Kuroo pulled him behind Gym 3 and pressed him against the sun-warm concrete, of the first time Bokuto whispered "Hey" in his ear instead of shouting it across the net, of the first time Akaashi sucked Tsukishima's fingers into his mouth instead of taping them.

Hinata is staring at him from almost too close, face serious and scrutinizing Tsukishima's reaction.

"All right," Tsukishima answers, even though Hinata hasn't asked him anything.

" _Yeah_ ," Hinata breathes, excited like Tsukishima has just pitched a new combination trap. "Really?"

Tsukishima shrugs. "It's third year," he said, meaning _now or never_ , and Hinata nods so fast his face is an orange-topped blur. He puts both hands out to wrap in Hinata's hair to stop him bouncing around, the spikes of it soft between his fingers. "Club room. Everyone thinks we're out running. Got at least twenty, thirty minutes."

Hinata launches himself at Tsukishima for another bruising kiss, only Tsukishima's grip in his hair keeping him from tumbling them both off the step. "Yeah, come on!" He drags Tsukishima up with him by the hand, trotting towards the club room at a pace Tsukishima has no trouble matching with his longer legs. "Y'know, I musta walked in on Suga-senpai in the club room like twenty times our first year? Didn't think you'd be so easy for it, though. Third year slump?"

"Sugawara and who?" Tsukishima asks in spite of himself, and then flushes warm all over when Hinata just laughs, loud and carefree.


End file.
